Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoder, a driving device, and a robot apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In a driving part that requires high positioning accuracy in an industrial robot, a machine tool, or the like, a gear motor (driving device) configured to output the output rotation of a motor via a reducer having high transmission accuracy may be used. As the gear motor, for example, as described in Japanese Utility Model (Registered) Publication No. 2522495, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-70284, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-271189, a gear motor having a motor body, a reducer coaxially connected to the rotating shaft of the motor body, and an output shaft coaxially connected to the output side of the reducer is disclosed.
The motor as described above needs to control the rotation angle of the output shaft of the reducer with high accuracy in order to perform positioning and the like with good accuracy. Therefore, a first encoder is mounted to the rotating shaft of the motor, and a second encoder is mounted to the output shaft of the reducer.